A Convienience Store
by Lady Sasa
Summary: Aoba is hungry and goes to a convienience store at midnight, and he sees Adelheid who's working as a part-time job.


Yeah, I was listening K-POP through my mp3 player,and suddenly I found an interesting lyrics.  
It's about a convienience store. I felt I could write such a funny story :)

(from Kouyou Aoba.)

Finishing my boxing training at 12 a.m. in midnight, I left the gym. As soon as going home inside, I turned on a computer and stared the game.  
This is how I lose my pressure everyday. Oh, I feel hungry after 2 hours now. What time is it? Oh my... it's already 2:25 a.m. I want to eat somethin', but unfortunately there is nothing inside the refrigerator. Gee, I should have bought some stuff in the market.  
It's too late to do, so I think I have to go to the convienience store nearby my house. Wait a minute...  
Holy crap! I SHOULD HAVE PASSED THERE BEFORE I WENT HOME FROM THE GYM!

...Very well.  
I went to the outside with the purpose of relaxing from the game. What I want to buy are a Japanese rice ball, a cup noodle, and a pack of cigarettes. Wearing my dirty sneakers, I crossed a road and found a convienience store with a colourful sign.  
I went inside of the store. There was an attractive girl who asked "What can I do for you?" with smiling. Wow, she's my favorite type! Her hair is black(yeah~ the color I like, hmm~), her breast is big enough as a big watermelon, and her eyes are really beatiful, though those are sharp eyes.  
All of a sudden, her eyes contracted to my eyes. I felt my heart was stopped beating. What's goin' on? Is that a [sign] which is like a man falls in love with a girl? I think may be she'll be my first love.

growling-

Okay, well. Now I'm really hungry, have to eat something.  
Let's see... A rice ball is on the right aisle, and there's a cup nooble next. But I couldn't find my favorite cigarettes. I opened the noodle, poured hot water and saw the young 's the same as the [flirting]. I did nothing but waiting for the noodle.  
When my eyes contacted to her eyes, she became shy. Her white face turned red. Hey, hey young lady. You don't have to be shy. I'm a nice guy, you know. When I go to the bars, every girl wants to have a date with me.  
I'm such a HOT STUFF, Okay? Wow, look at her lips. It's as red as a cherry. A lip which makes many guys wanted to kiss her. I wondered how many guys she has met. Uh, oh... I ate all the things. I hoped the time stop, but it's impossible. It hasn't been passed 30 minutes yet. I saw her again. She seems to be sad 'cause I'm going.  
But you know what? I'LL BE BACK~!

(from Adelheid Suzuki)

Now's 2:55 a.m. It'll be 3:00 a.m after 5 minutes.  
Why should I have to work at this time? I wanted to work at daytime, but it's gone. Another fellow is working, and there is no way but working at night.

Well, I should blame myself. Born in a poor family, I'm in an ordinary college. I'm not good at studying. What should I do? The part-time job! Gee, I'm getting mess. My waist and neck are sick AGAIN. It's useless to put many medicated patches.  
I'm tired. I want to sleep a little bit, but a customer is coming.

"Oh shit, who's that?"

Muttering with quiet voice, I welcomed him. He was a guy with filthy green hair, wearing broken glasses and old sneakers. He opened his eyes and saw me. Who is HE? Is he a thief or a sexual harasser?

He turned around and tried to pick some. He is such kind of a customer I hate most. Would you buy some and go home, please? What are you doin' in my store? If here was a school, I'd PURGE you! No, I can't. There is a CCTV inside, and if a damned manager knows, I'll be fired.  
God, I should wait for him with a smile.

Hey, wait a minute! Why are you pouring water without any payment? Don't you know water should be payed? GOD, DAMN IT. And you have to pay all! I don't care whether you're eating or not.  
But do not look at me! Are you laughing at me? I guess you don't know who I am. Should I purge him? Alright, let's start to fight,

"Uh... excuse me, sir."  
"Uh, huh."  
"You payed nothing."  
"What? (looking at his empty purse)...god."

Owari. 


End file.
